She Comes Around
by Celebriel
Summary: Um, well, it's my first real try at a l/j mwpp thing. Not the greatest I know, but it's after Fastballs song 'she comes around'. But i dunno. r/r
1. She Comes Around- Chapter 1

Hey, this is my attempt at a story. I'm not sure how long it'll be, probably not too long. But who knows.

****

Chapter 1

"Prongs, Ol' Pal. What are you doing this time? Is that Homework I see?"asked Sirius Black, walking into the 6th year boys dormitory room chuckling as he peered over James Potters shoulder at a piece of paper."Oh, just another endless writing of Lily."

"Not again."laughed Peter Pettigrew walking in behind Sirius.

"Aw, You guy's, let him be."reasoned Remus Lupin looking up from a book on his bed. "He can't help if he's over obsessed with her."

"Thanks you guys."James replied sarcastically, crumpling the paper.

"Touchy! We're just joking."Sirius told him laughing, as he reached under the bed for something un-known. "Why don't you just tell her? She'd understand. She doesn't seem to be the type of girl to laugh at you." He told him thinking as he pulled out an old balogna(sp?) sandwich. "But then again, I could be wrong about her."

"You guy's don't understand. I can't."James sighed.

"Well, You've liked her since third year now. We only have two years left. If you don't tell her soon, you'll never get the chance."Peter said logically to him, sitting on his bed next to Remus' to take a nap.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go for a walk before the quidditch game."James told them, as he walked out of the room.

~*~

"Lily, what do you think of this robe in yellow?"Michele Opeite asked her best friend Lily Evan's, pointing to a picture in a wizard fashion magazine.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Maybe Muck brown instead, to match your eyes."Lily Evan's said jokingly.

"Oh shush up, you carrot top."Michele laughed, stopping as soon as the figure of James Potter walked into the room from the boys common room. Her eyes following as he walked out.

"Who are you looking at?"prodded Lily, with a slight laugh as she turned to look. James glanced over quickly, before leaving.

"He looked at me."Michele sighed, falling back onto the chair.

"You'd think he was some movie star. It's _only_ James Potter."Lily laughed, looking sorrowfully to her awestruck friend.

"_Only _James Potter?! How can you say that? He is the cutest, most popular guy in the school!"exclaimed Michele, as if offended by Lily saying _only_.

"Whatever you say, Mickey. I'm going to go study for the test in potions Monday. Laurel just loves to put questions to things we've never studied."Lily sighed, as she stood up for her room.

"Carrie? Which one?"Michele asked a girl who was leaving the common room.

"Let me see."Carrie Michael's replied, Michele ran to her, and the two walked off.

~

"Hey Lily! You were just the person we were looking for!"Sirius yelled out in the common room, smiling like a Cheshire cat, as if Christmas had just arrived early.

"Hallo, Sirius. What were you looking for me for?"Lily asked, half afraid, half-scared to know the answer. Sirius had been nutorious for being, well, a teenage boy.

"Well, You see. We wanted to study. And thought that since you were the best studier, we would ask you to study with us-"he told her smiling.

"In other words, you want me to do your work for you."Lily finished him off, a stern laughing look about her face.

"Lily,"Sirius gasped. "Since when would we want that? We just wanted to study!"

"Right. You just couldn't have come to talk to me earlier this weekend? But Sunday night?"She asked him, with a hand on her hip.

"Exactly! Come on Lily. Everyone knows you are the smartest person in our year."Sirius said to her. She lowered her head, with her cheeks light pink.

"Fine."agreed Lily.

"Then come up to our room."Sirius grinned, dragging the tall red head to his room.

Lily sighed, being drug to the boys dormitory. The other two boys in the room glanced up, looking from the two oddly.

"Sirius, Why are you bringing Lily in here?"Remus asked him curiously.

"She's going to help us study, for the exam tomorrow."Sirius said to them all. "Lily, you can sit on the bed over there. It's James'."

"He isn't back from the Infirmary(sp.?) yet? Is he okay?"She asked them, sounding concerned.

"You know the nurse. She won't let anyone out."explained Peter.

"Oh."She replied, not getting it.

The four studied long, and hard. Until they all fell asleep in their beds. Or in Lily's position, James' bed. They felt ready for the exam the next day.

~*~

James got out of the hospital wing that morning. After talking with the headmaster for a while, he was able to go back to his dorm room. Upon arriving, he noticed all the lights off, he lit a small desk candle to go to his bed.

"Figures, they can't even clean up their mess to study."James said, shaking his head with laughter, as he climbed over piles of clothes to goto his bed.

James changed into his sleeping robes, and crept into his bed slowly, not to wake the others. Even though, over Sirius' snores, and Peter's crying for help you couldn't hear anything. James pulled the blankets up, and tried to get comfortable, quickly falling asleep.

"Wake up! Wake Up! Wake Up!"yelled Remus' alarm clock, in a loud enough voice to wake the castle. The five members of the room stirred slightly, Sirius shut it off, before rolling back over.

Peter, and Remus stood up slowly, before getting clothes and going to the showers. The two occupants of James' bed however rolled over to sleep.

Slowly Lily yawned, as she stretched out in the bed. Realizing she hit something.

"Sirius, stop."James muttered, rolling over, facing Lily, then opened his eyes wide, and jumping back.

Lily looked at him oddly.

"Morning James."Lily said, with a sweet smile, as she crawled out of his bed, to get her books.

"Lily, how long have you been in my bed?"James gasped, fearing it.

"I don't know the approximate time. But since last night, when we were all studying."she told him standing up holding her books. "I'm glad you are better. Good luck on the Potions exam."

"You too."James said as she started walking out of the room.

"Wake up Sirius."Lily yelled as she walked out of the room. "Oh Hi Remus, Peter."

"Where are you going?"Sirius asked her sitting up.

"Well, I was planning on going to my dorm, then going to the prefects bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day."replied Lily cautiously.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come!?!"Sirius asked her with a yawn.

"Sure Sirius."she laughed. "Go back to sleep."

Be a good person/thing, review.


	2. She Comes Around- Chapter 2

Hooray! I got two responses! A 17/1 ratio! Geez. Thanks Just Me and Tweet. I love you two now. But okay. On with my story. AHH! When I started writing this, I got a killer idea for a story! It would be a Arthur/Molly story! Heh! Okay. When I finish this chapter, I shall start that. muahaha.

Oh yeah, I know in the stories Peter Pettigrew is this big fat wuss, but in my story, let's just pretend he is sorta okay looking, I mean, he was their friend, and maybe he felt so cowardly and stupid after giving into Voldemort, that he got depression and ate his way out....

I don't own anything...Yet. ^_^

****

Chapter 2

"Hey Lily! Who are you going to go to the dance with?"Michele asked, as the two friends walked to their first class of the crisp winter morning.

"I'm not sure. This really nice guy from Ravenclaw named David asked me. I might go with him."replied Lily with a smile. "What about you?"

"I have no clue."Michele laughed. "I'm just waiting for the right guy to ask me."She said with a pause. "Or any decent guy."

"Oh come on, Mickey! You can get _any_ guy you want."mused Lily. 

Michele was easily one of the prettiest girls in school. That was, if she allowed it. Even though she went head over heals in love with guys, she stuck to her morals. Michele wouldn't wear a schmidge of make-up, dress any out of the ordinary, or any of the such. Unless it was needed.

"Lily, your only kidding yourself."was the reply Michele always had, and always will, give.

"Whatever."Lily shook her head, taking out her notes from the past class time.

"Hey, Lils can I sit by you. I need to ask you something."Sirius said, smiling his usual mischievous smile.

~*~5 minute ago~*~

"That was hilarious! Did you see Bertha's face?"James laughed, holding Peter for support.

"Priceless!"called out Sirius.

"One of these day's you'll hurt someone if you aren't careful."Remus warned. Not that he didn't love a great laugh, but it was possible to hurt someone when dropping them in the lake.

"Right sin-"James started, freezing as two subjects of the female population walked by laughing.

"Come on, Jamsie. If you don't tell her. I will."offered Sirius.

"I can't you guys! What part of NO don't you understand? Is it the 'n', the 'o'? or is it the concept?"James snapped, slightly irritated.

"I'm sticking my foot down. If you don't. I will."Sirius repeated, a certain level of strictness in his laughing voice.

"I'm not telling her."sighed James, walking into the class and taking his seat in front.

"Hey, Lils, can I sit by you. I need to ask you something."Sirius said smiling, looking to James through the corners of his sparkling black eyes.

"No."James moaned under his breath. Remus and Peter silently laughed.

~*~

"Sirius, what do you want now?"Lily asked him laughing.

"What do you-"Sirius started.

"Hey Lily, will you goto the dance with me? Or not?"A tall guy with sandy blonde hair asked, interrupting them both.

"Sure, David. If you want to go with me that bad."replied a laughing Lily.

"Thanks."The boy smiled, going to his desk.

"What were you asking me, Sirius?"Lily asked, turning to him.

"Oh, it wasn't important. Just wondering what you thought of late night dips in the water."Sirius told her, disappointment dripping from his voice, as he got up and left.

"Oh my gosh, Lily! I think he wanted to ask you to the dance."squealed Michele, as if it were the best thing to happen in the world.

"I highly doubt that, deary. Everyone knows Sirius is going with Emily Lewis. You just want to make it sound like you can't get any guy, and I could get any. Why don't you go with Peter? He seems like a nice boy."Lily told her friend, glancing to the back of the room where the four best friends sat together. On the in side of the table sat Peter Pettigrew, a average heighten boy, with dark sandy blonde hair, and slightly over weight, but only in a slight way.

"Yeah, I suppose."Michele sighed, and the class went on.

~*~

Sorry it was so short. I know I wanted to write more for Ron's parents new story I have idea's for. But I have so much homework to do, it isn't funny. And I start school in 2½ hours, that has to be the SHORTEST story I have ever written, and I've written some pretty short ones.. But, if I finish early, I'll write the next part, atleast some. It will be allot longer, I promise(and hope). ^_^


	3. She Comes Around- Chapter 3

Sorry it took me ages, well two days. I had major cramp of writers block for it, and couldn't think of anything to put. I still do too, but I am seriously trying, so put with me if you'd please. I thought of what the sequel will be. I think it will be in a few more chapters on this one. It'll be called All my life..

****

She comes around- part 3

The dance came quicker than expected for all of them. But it had to come some time. Everyone was nervous. Lily was extremely excited. She had always secretly fancied David. She had gotten a emerald green dress to match her eyes. Michele had put Lily's hair up into a French twist, with loose curls. She was stunning looking. Lily had hurried off to Ravenclaw so quickly, she had no time to see anyone else in Gryffindor.

"Lily, you look stunning."David mentioned as the two started to dance.

"Thanks, so do you."smiled Lily, turning light crimson.

~*~

"James, come on, let's dance."Erika Mendoza whined, she had been the 'lucky' girl to snag a date with James Potter.

"Erika,"James said, grasping softly a piece of her curling blonde hair.

"As the dance is closing up, we will have a snow ball dance!"The lead singer of the band said, everyone exchanged glances,"Girls on the right side, boys on the left...Right, then you ten girls, and you ten guys dance, and when I say switch, you grab someone new out of the crowd to dance."

"Okay. I have to go over there Erika."James said smiling to himself, glad to leave her. A minute passed.

"Switch!"The man called, James sat in the back for the next few times, then a girl came up that he couldn't refuse.

"Hey James, care to have this dance?"Lily asked, with a joking smile playing her lips.

"Sure!"James smiled, taking her hand.

"So, I heard you went with Erika Mendoza."Lily mentioned, as the danced around.

"Yeah."James laughed at it.

"What happened? Couldn't find anyone better?"joked Lily.

"Oh, you know."He laughed.

"Yeah.I mean, you were getting close to all the girls in Hogwarts. Making sure you get up the last of them before seventh year?"Lily asked him.

"What!?"James asked here, shocked about it.

"Sorry, I was just joking."She replied, backing off. "I can't believe we only have one year left here."

"Yeah. Me either."He said, then the song ended.

"Well, it was great dancing with you. I have to go find David now. Bye James!"Lily said running away to find David.

It was great while it lasted.

~*~

"Would you give me the pleasure of having this dance?"David asked with a curtsy.

"Of course."Lily smiled sheepishly as the last song came on.

'I've got to be honest   
I think you know   
We're covered in lies and that's OK   
There's somewhere beyond this I know   
But I hope I can find the words to say   
  
Never again no   
No never again   
  
**Chorus**  
'Cause you're a god   
And I am not   
And I just thought   
That you would know   
You're a god   
And I am not   
And I just thought   
I'd let you go   
  
But I've been unable   
To put you down   
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now   
It's under the table so   
I need something more to show somehow   
  
Never again no   
No never again   
  
**Chorus**  
  
I've got to be honest   
I think you know   
We're covered in lies and that's OK   
There's somewhere beyond this I know   
But I hope I can find the words to say   
Never again no   
No never again   
  
**Chorus **(You're a god- Vertical Horizon)

The song slowly came to an end, and people started leaving. The dance was over, and school would let out in one week. One more year until they would be out of school forever, in the real world.

~*~

"James, come on. She'll be fine with him. Just calm down."Sirius said sitting in a compartment going home.

"I know, it's just. What if he hurts her? And-"James started.

"James, she isn't _your_ responsibility. Let her live. If you two are meant to be, then you will. But until then, you've got to get over her! It's summer!"Sirius told him.

"Yeah, I suppose."James said with a sigh.

"No, you know. I say, you get with the next girl that walks in here."Sirius demanded.

"But-"James protested.

"No buts."Sirius smiled.

"He does have a point."spoke up Remus.

"Yeah."Peter said, with a slight laugh.

"What?"Remus asked glancing at Peter.

"Well, I was just thinking. What if Bertha walks in."Peter said laughing un-controllably.

"Oh my."Remus said laughing along, as the door slid open.

"Shh."Sirius shushed them.

"Hey guys. Could I sit with you? There weren't any other spots open."Lily asked them with a small fading smile, as they all looked at her. "What?"

"Of course you can sit here. In fact. I'll move, so you can sit by James."Sirius smiled getting up.

"Thanks Sirius."Lily mentioned, sitting down by James. "I was going to sit by David. But he went home yesterday. I can hardly wait till July 15th. I'm going to visit him. It will be so fun! I've never been to a wizarding families house."

"You haven't? Wow. James and I were just talking about how we needed someone with brains to help us with a prank this summer, and you are just the person."Sirius smiled deviously. James shot death glares.

"Sirius, You know how I feel about your pranks."Lily said in a motherly tone.

"Oh come on."Sirius said to her.

"No."She said, meaning straight out no. But you could see in Sirius' eyes he was scheming a plan at the moment.

~

"I'll send you an owl!"Sirius yelled to Lily.

"Fine, It will take more than an owl to make me go to James' or yours house and scheme a prank up."Lily said standing put.

"Alright."Sirius said bending down to kiss her. "How about that."

"Thanks Sirius, I didn't need dog breath."Lily said, but in a joking matter. "Now, if you don't mind. I need to go home!"

"Awe, your no fun."Sirius sighed.

"Well neither will you, by the way Emily is looking at you. Why, I think she wants to kill you."Lily smiled, walking to her mum.

"uh oh.. I've got to go. By James."Sirius said running to his dad, who was laughing by a car for the ministry.

Alrighty. I hope that was okay. It took me like an hour and a half to write it. Gee, and now spell check, then posting it. Sigh. Okay. I now get to work on some homework, then I'm doing the next part of 'The story of the Weasley's'. R/R. Thanks!


	4. She Comes Around- Chapter 4

Okay, here's chapter 4. I'm sorry for taking like a month break on it, I just had major writters block(that's when I wrote my petunia's story, I was bored with a 'B'.). But I'm over it now, for this. I have no clue what to do in the Weasley story. I'm going to post-pone that till I finish this. Multiple stories at the same time were clogging my brain, so I'll wait till I freeze on this one.

~Chapter 4; She Comes around~

Truth be told, Sirius schemed a way to get Lily to James house. Of course it wasn't the smartest bet. Four seventeen year old boys trying to sneak into a 16 year old girls room at 2 am isn't the best of plans. And what was worse, was when they got there she wasn't in her room!

"Where do you think she is?"Sirius asked in a normal voice.

"shh. I hear someone coming."Remus told him. "We need to hide."

"Where? Behind her stuffed animals?"Sirius asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Oh wait, I forgot, she doesn't have any!"

"They're coming in."Peter said, frightned.

"She lives with Muggles, Peter."James said, first time talking all night.

"So you decided to talk, James."Sirius laughed, as the door opened. They all froze.

A tall slender figure stood in the doorway yawning. She fumbled a minute for a light, then looked at the four figures standing in the middle of her room.

"I've had weird dreams before, but first that, now this?"Lily mumbled to herself, walking to her closet not paying attention to the guys. She shut the door, then came out wearing the most atrocious outfit ever. Tight hot pink pants, a black halter top, and black boots. She went and sat on her bed yawning. Then looked up.

"What are you guys doing here? Or am I dreaming?"Lily asked them blinking her eyes.

"Your dreaming, and you need to come with us, Lily dearest."Sirius said beckoning her.

"Wait, if I were really dreaming would I ask that and you answer, but I have in other dreams, yet they told me I wasn't dreaming. Oh I never should have watched that movie."Lily said to them blankly.

"Lily, are you okay?"Sirius asked her. "Because if not-"

"I'm fine. Just, I am lost."Lily told him. Then low and behold, Sirius slapped her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You can't feel things when you are asleep."Sirius told her proudly, he had obviously found that out the hard way.

"Oh no. I was so wishing I was asleep. You guys need to leave. Now. Before they find you here."Lily said frantically.

"Who will find us?"It was now Peter to speak up.

"The death eaters. I came up here hiding, hoping I was asleep. They-"Lily started, before there were foot steps outside her door. "Go."

"Lily, we've always considered you a fellow gryffindor, and great person to copy off of. Your coming with us."Sirius said, picking her up, before they all hopped out the window on to the four broomsticks and flew off to James' house where the four guys were staying.

"Sirius, dear."Lily said softly, looking to Sirius.

"What, Lily?"Sirius asked looking back to her.

"You can let go of me now. We're at James' house."She said to him with a smile.

"Oh yeah."Sirius laughed dropping her.

"Thanks."She said sarcastically as she got up. Remus came out from the back door.

"Are you two planning to come in?"Remus asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, Lily was just saying how much she loved-"Sirius started, when Remus gave him a look of I'll kill you if you say something."Me"

"Right."Remus laughed. "Come on."

"Sure."Sirius said walking in. Lily slowly trailed behind.

"Okay, Lily. I'm really sorry Sirius drug you out of your home. He's weird. But you can stay in the room right here, my room is right across the hall if you need anything. Sirius and Peter are staying in that room right next to mine, Sirius snores and Peter whines, so beware. Then Remus has the room next to yours. It's normally my older sisters room, but she moved to Switzerland. Dad insists on keeping it the same."James told her opening the door to a room that was all pink.

"Thanks James."Lily said to him with a small smile as she looked into the pink room.

"Yep. Here's a pair of pajama's, they should be close to your size."James said handing her a light blue nightgown. "You can change in the bathroom right there."

"Okay."She said taking the pjs and going to the bathroom, she changed, then came out, James was waiting.

"There's a window right behind the bed, you can open if you want, and if you need more blankets there are some in the drawer under the bed. I think that's about it."James said to her pulling the covers out so she could get in bed.

"Thanks."Lily said with a laugh. "You remind me of my mum."

"Thanks alot Lily."James said sarcastically standing up.

"Any time."Lily said yawning.

"Well, I'll let you goto sleep now. boy'll dad be suprised tomorrow."James said laughing/

"Okay. Night James."Lily said.

"Good night Lily."James said shutting off the light. Looking to her, the moonlight hit her face making her look more angelic than ever as she fell fast asleep. "I love you."

The next morning, they all woke up early except for Lily and Remus. Lily slept till almost noon before she got up and changed back into her clothes, which was sadly, tight pink pants,, black halter top, black boots, and luckily, her black robe. She was finally thankful she had braided her hair the night before. She walked down the stairway she remembered from last night, and followed the sound of talking.

*

"Were any of you boys friends with a girl named Lily Evans? I believe she was in your year."Mr. Potter said sitting at the dining room table holding the daily prophet.

"Yeah. She studies with us for every big paper."Sirius said.

"You mean she does every big paper for us."Remus said sitting down.

"Last night her house was destroyed by Voldemort followers, the ministry has found both her parents bodies. Her sister is married. But no where did they find anything on Lily. Do you boys know if she was going to stay anywhere this summer?"Mr Potter asked sternly.

"Yeah, she was going to stay home, until about next week, when she was going to goto her boyfriend Davids house. But-"Sirius started.

"Would she have gone early?"He asked them.

"I don't think so."James started.

"Boys, this is serious. Where is Lily Evans at?"Mr Potter demanded.

"Right here."Lily yawned walking into the room. All heads turned to her.

"Lily, how did you get here?"Mr Potter asked standing up.

"Well you see, it all started on the last day of school, when Sirius said, well it's a long story. All in all, Sirius and the guys snuck in my room last night, I came in after watching a movie, then saying night to my parents, and I was frightned stiff, then Sirius swept me off my feet and we flew into the moonlight. Well wait, it was cloudy. You get the point. We came here really late last night, then James let me sleep in his sisters room."Lily explained.

"Lily, you may want to sit down."Mr Pottter told her carefully pulling a chair for her.

"Okay."Lily said bitting her lip as she sat down.

"Last night, Death eaters went to your house looking for you, we don't know why. But when we found out and went to your house it was all a disaster. Your parents were dead. Voldemort killed them by Avada Kedavra, it is un-reversable. The ministry is searching for you, you are on the list of most need to be protected wizards."Mr Potter said.

"Yeah."Lily said slowly,bitting her lip harder. "I know my parents are dead. I heard the men killing them."

"I'm sorry Lily."Mr Potter told her solemnly, the four boys sat silently, exchanging glances. Only Sirius had lost his parents, it had been when he was 10. And he tried not to remember.

"It's alright."Lily said forcing a smile. "To late to change it now isn't it?"

Okay that's all for now. I'm already working on the next chapter too. ^_^ r/r please

Oh yeah, if anyone wants to be my bete reader person I would love you more than anything(except Jordan, and cheesecake). Because my spellchecker broke, it doesn't find mistakes anymore.. and I know i'm not _that_ good.


	5. She Comes Around- Chapter 5

Well, here's the second to the last part. Or atleast of this part. I'll probably write the sequel after I finish Story of The Weasley's. I would just really like to thank my new beta-reader Corey (Unshed Tears on ff), the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that sounds familiar, characterwise.

She Comes Around- Chapter 5

"Hey Lily, you all right?"James asked walking out to a tree in his back yard where Lily sat.   
  
"Yeah."Lily replied with a sigh, looking down from the tree.   
  
"Okay, cause you've been sitting out here all day. And the guys appointed me Lily guard."James replied as he climbed to sit on a branch across the tree.   
  
"Gee thanks."Lily said sarcastically with a laugh.   
  
"Yeah. My dad is taking them to Diagon Alley, and they all decided I get to watch you 'cry' in the tree."James said to her.   
  
"I'm sorry."Lily replied looking off into the horizon. "I feel like it's all my fault though. My parents weren't even wizards. And Ashley was a pure-blood, yet he still killed her."   
  
"Wasn't Ashley that Ravenclaw?"James asked thinking about it.   
  
"Yeah. You went out with her in the fifth year. We were best friends. All she ever talked about was, 'oh James Potter is so cute, do you think he likes me?' and, 'oh, look! James looked at me! what if he likes me! I would just die!'. But then again, all my friends did that, so I guess it was something normal."Lily said to him.   
  
"Oh, that must have been fun."James laughed at the thought of Lily sitting in a group of girls all talking about him.   
  
"Yeah, maybe to you it would have been, but I would be trying to do my homework in the library with her then all of a sudden, Oh Look over there! James just came in! He looks so cute!', then whoever I was with would go on and on about your hot body, and your beautiful eyes, on and on. You must be the most liked guy at Hogwarts." Lily said pausing. "Of course your rather egotistical too."   
  
"Well thank you very much, Princess Lily. Your opinion is so nice to hear." James said sarcastically.   
  
"My dad used to call me that."Lily said, remembering.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."James said, regretting he had.   
  
"I would play on the swing in the back yard, while Petunia would push me, or sit on the bench. Then my dad would come out after just getting home from work. He'd walk out smiling and say How is my Princess Lily doing today?' Then I'd say Great daddy. Lily paused, the words getting stuck in her throat. "Then he'd say How about we go for ice cream after dinner?' Your mother doesn't need to know. Just me and my little princesses.' Although Mother usually stopped us, But whenever my Grandparents came from Greece we would all go out for ice cream. He my grandparents too."  
  
"I'm sorry. He killed my grandparents too."James said quietly.   
  
"What am I going to do, James?" Lily asked sorrowfully as she turned to look at him. At that moment she was afraid of life itself.   
  
"Aren't you going to that guy David's house for summer in like a week?"James asked her.   
  
"No, I went there the first two weeks of vacation and then I came back early because we got sick of each other and I broke up with him."Lily said, a slight hint of bitterness in her voice.   
  
"Really?!"James said, then stopped noticing his over excited-ness of it. "That's to bad, you made a cute couple."   
  
"Yeah, at the time I thought so too. Even though none of my friends were behind me. Next time, if my friends say the guy is not right for me, I'll listen."Lily said with a forced laugh.   
  
"Come on, let's go inside before it gets any colder."James told her as he jumped down.   
  
"Okay."Lily said, slowly climbing down the tree.   
  
"James! Lily! T-"James' father yelled opening the back door then stopped as the two bumped into him. "Time for dinner."   
  
"Okay."James said walking in with Lily trailing behind him.   
  
They sat down to dinner in the large dining room. For the first few minutes they ate in silence.   
  
"Lily, tomorrow I am going over to your house with a few aurors. If you'd like to come, you're welcome to. You can try to salvage as much as you can of your things." Mr. Potter told Lily, breaking the silence.   
  
"Thanks, Mr. Potter."Lily said quietly.   
  
"Please, Call me Frank." He told her.   
  
"Okay."She said.   
  
"Dad, is there any way I can come with you two?" James asked, looking up from his plate. Sirius and Remus snickered.   
  
"I suppose you may. Weren't you all supposed to go over to Emily's house tomorrow?" Frank asked them.   
  
"Oh, that's okay. James doesn't need to come visit my mum." Remus told him smiling.   
  
"Yeah, we'll just tell her he's following the girl he likes around." Peter whispered to him,   
the three boys laughed.   
  
"Very well, give your mother our regards." Frank said standing up, motioning the end of dinner. "James, Lily, we are leaving at about 8 tomorrow morning. So get to sleep soon."   
  
---   
  
Frank had allowed Lily, along with Sirius and Remus, to stay with them for summer. Peter came the last week. They had all gotten closer, yet when school started Lily had to explain everything to Micky.   
  
The year seemed to pass quicker than expected, and before they knew it the Halloween Dance was coming up. Everyone had a date except Lily, who had decided it would be best not to go with anyone. Instead she went with Micky and her date, who just happened to be Remus.   
  
"Lily, I can't believe you. Here I think you can't get a date, but you've danced with almost everyone here."Micky laughed sitting at their table as Remus got her some punch.   
  
Yeah, well, what can I say?"Lily asked her laughing back.   
  
"The only guys you haven't danced with are the ones you came with excluding Sirius. You've danced with him like five times. I still stick to my theory he likes you." Micky laughed.   
  
"If you hear what he talks about I'm not sure you'd agree." Lily told her, shaking her head.   
  
"Why?" Micky asked taking a drink of punch. "Thanks Remus."   
  
"It's all, 'What do you think of James?', 'Do you think Remus is cute?', 'out of all us guys, which do you prefer best?', 'Did you like sleeping with James when we went camping'-" Lily started.   
  
"When did you go camping with them?" Micky asked her wondering.   
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you?"Lily asked innocently. "It must have slipped my mind. But it was over summer. Remus was there too."   
  
"Why didn't I get invited to any of these things?" Micky asked them.   
  
"You aren't going through any trauma in life. My parents died, Remus has a disability, Peter is called a rat, Sirius' parents died when he was 10, and then James, well he just leads a traumatic life, look at him." Lily motioned at a couple on the dance floor. The girl was trying to dance the best she could, but her partner was swinging her around as if she were a pest on his hand he couldn't get rid of.   
  
"You're right." Micky laughed as the song ended.   
  
"This will be one of the last songs tonight." The lead singer of the band playing said.   
  
"James, I think I'm going to take a break." Kathryn, the girl he had been dancing with, said to him huffing for breath.   
  
"Okay." James said, walking towards his friends as a slow song started. "Hey Lily, may I have this dance?"   
  
"Sure."Lily replied with a laugh, she got up and took his hand, and they waltzed around the room. Soon the song was closing in to an end.   
  
"Lily, there's something I need to tell you."James said slowly, looking a light shade of green.   
  
"You can tell me anything, James. We're pretty close friends. What is it?"Lily asked him, worried he was going to tell her something hideous.   
  
"Lily, I erm, I think, no I think I know. Yeah. I'll start over." He said mumbling slightly, Lily looked at him oddly as if worried for him. "Lily, I love you."   
  
Suddenly everything went Black, as Lily fell to the ground.


	6. She Comes Around- Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter to She comes around. This is the last chapter, I'll be doing a sequel some time in the future. But um, yeah. The first part of it is suposed to be like a memory, until I put a star(*) and that's where I think it ended. Hope it's not too confusing. Much thanks to Unshed Tears, my lovely beta reader.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6   
  
As soon as Lily drifted off she started to dream, which was more like a trip down memory lane.   
  
"Very funny, Micky. James Potter, liking me? Right. Since third year? You're off your rocker, where do you hear this stuff?" Lily asked laughing from the cozy chair by the fire to her best friend Michele over a game of chess; she took a sip of pumpkin juice.   
  
"Sirius told me! I wasn't supposed to know." Micky replied moving her pawn, as it screamed pleas of help.   
  
"You believe Sirius?!"Lily asked, spitting her pumpkin juice over Michele.   
  
"Well, yeah. He is James' best friend."Micky told her logically.   
  
"I can't believe you, you're insane."Lily said standing up and pausing . "The day James Potter likes me, for a few years at that, is the day I fail a Charms test."   
  
"Suit yourself!"Micky called after Lily as she walked to her dorm. "I'm not the one who will get an F... Oh, by the way, can I get that in writing?!".   
  
The memory wavered like a pensieve, switching to another time.   
  
"I can't believe it!" Lily stuttered, slowly walking out of the charms room, she had gotten straight A's, and was top of the class. Especially in Charms. She took the class with the other advanced 5th year Gryffindors. Which didn't include Micky, or her other friends who hated charms.   
  
"Hey Lily, why so glum?"Micky asked, running up to her from History of Magic.   
  
"I can't believe it."Lily repeated, staring down at the parchment.   
  
"What happened?"Micky asked. While everyone was rejoicing that summer was almost there, Lily was grieving, sure she loved school, but this?   
  
"I- Professor Shardlman- It's horrible."Lily spoke through her broken words.   
  
"Well yeah, I know he's horrible, but we all knew that."Micky said trying to cheer her up as they sat to their seats, when she sensed it hadn't helped she got serious. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I failed my Charms test."Lily sulked into her arms, which were folded against the table.   
  
"Oh really, it just so happens I have a slip of paper you wrote on at the beginning of the year, stating that if you failed a charms test that it would mean Ja-"Micky started with a smile.   
  
"Micky. He does not. Now drop it."Lily said, standing up to leave.   
  
The memory once again shifted.   
  
"Morning James."Lily said, with a sweet smile, as she crawled out of his bed, to get her books.   
  
"Lily, how long have you been in my bed?"James gasped, fearing it.   
  
"I don't know the approximate time. But since last night, when we were all studying."She told him standing up holding her books. "I'm glad you are better. Good luck on the Potions exam."   
  
"You too."James said as she started walking out of the room.   
  
"Wake up Sirius."Lily yelled as she walked out of the room. "Oh Hi Remus, Peter."   
  
"Where are you going?"Sirius asked her sitting up.   
  
"Well, I was planning on going to my dorm, then going to the prefect's bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day."Replied Lily cautiously.   
  
"Oh! Oh! Can I come!?!"Sirius asked her with a yawn.   
  
"Sure Sirius."She laughed. "Go back to sleep."   
  
"Where were you last night, and why-"Micky started as Lily walked down the boys stairway. "And you say you can't get a guy!"   
  
"Funny Micky. I was in there studying last night and I just woke up in James bed."Lily yawned holding all her books.   
  
"Wait, didn't James come back last night? I saw him go into his dorm while I was studying with Andrea." Micky said, a smile playing her lips.   
  
"Yes, Micky. Don't get any Idea's. I was already asleep when he came in, and it was dark. You're the only one of us who thinks he is deified."Lily said grabbing her clothes in her dorm then stuffing them in her book bag.   
  
"Not true!"Micky yelled after her, as she walked away laughing.   
  
Once again it got blurry, before it went to another time.   
  
"Lily, may I have this dance?"James asked standing up, reaching his hand down to Lily. It was the Halloween ball, and instead of going with anyone Lily decided to tag along with Micky and her date. It just so happened Micky was going with Remus Lupin, James Potter's best friend.   
  
"Sure."Lily replied laughing, disbelieving of how formal he was.   
  
The two waltzed around to the slow song, exchanging various chitchat.   
  
"Lily, there's something I need to tell you."James said slowly, looking a light shade of green.   
  
"You can tell me anything, James. Were pretty close friends. What is it?"Lily asked him, worried he was going to tell her something hideous.   
  
"Lily, I erm, I think, no I think I know. Yeah. I'll start over."He said mumbling slightly; Lily looked at him oddly as if worried for him. "Lily, I love you."   
  
Lily looked at him, blinked a few times. She then collapsed right into his arms, everyone looked to them. Madam Desander, the nurse, came right away. Lily was lifted off to the hospital wing.   
  
The Memory went black, and everything was swirling around, she heard a low buzzing, of people talking all at once.   
  
*  
  
"Lily, are you all right? Can you hear me?" Micky's voice asked, sounding concerned.   
  
"She obviously can't hear you, you nitwit."Was Sirius' reply.   
  
"All right, you aren't helping, so if you are going to bicker then leave."Madam Desander's voice told them sternly.   
  
"Lily, are you okay? Can you hear me?"Micky asked concerned. "We're all worried about you; you just collapsed on the dance floor. And after you got here, James seemed to have disappeared."   
  
"No wonder."Sirius said sarcastically.   
  
Lily could hear their voices, they were so close, it was like a memory, only she couldn't see them.   
  
"Lily, Sirius and Remus are leaving now. I'll stay with you tonight. They are going to search for James."Micky said.   
  
Some time passed noiselessly. Lily must have fallen asleep or something. The next thing she heard was Micky talking with two people.   
  
"Okay, are you sure you are okay with her?"Micky asked.   
  
"Yes, I am sure."An irritated James replied. Obviously having been asked that a lot.   
  
"Okay. If I hear you killed her you will be sorry."Micky threatened.   
  
"Why would I kill her?"James asked her, annoyed with all the questions arising.   
  
"Well you obviously did something to make her collapse last night. So you never know what you'll do next."Micky said with a yawn. "Just be careful."   
  
"I will."James said, footsteps were heard.   
  
"Okay. Thanks for taking over."Micky said, then a door shut.   
  
"Lily, I'm really sorry I made you faint. But you need to come out of it."James said, sounding more concerned. It was like she wasn't there, just a blind man watching over it.   
  
A while passed, and Lily's mind went blank, until a while later.  
  
Slowly something stirred in the dark infirmary room. The body on a bed in the far corner sat up yawning.   
  
"Ow, my head hurts."Lily said rubbing the back of her head with a hand.   
  
"Huh?"The person next to her said with a grunt as he turned to face the other way in his chair.   
  
"James, what are you doing here?"Lily asked looking at James as he stirred on the chair.   
  
"Huh?"He repeated as he yawned, before noticing Lily and embracing her in a hug. "Lily! You're all right!"   
  
"Um..."Lily said to him not getting it, and not being able to get out of his death grip. "Why am I here?"   
  
"You don't remember?"He asked as he sat back down in the chair.   
  
"I remember you asked me to dance, then I said sure. We danced around the room, and then-"She said stopping and looked at him through the dimly lit room. "Then you said you loved me."   
  
"Yeah. And then you fainted. You've been here for two days."He told her looking into his lap. "Micky stayed with you the first day. But then she got tired and didn't want to miss exams. The teachers agreed to let you take yours as soon as you get out, since you've been in here for two days."   
  
"Thanks, James."Lily said looking at him.   
  
"It's no problem. And with all the guilt Sirius and the guys are piling on me it's much nicer here."He said, Lily laughed. "But then again, Micky is always in my dorm, and every time I tried to go to get anything she pretends to be asleep in my bed, so I have no other choice but here, or the common room."   
  
"I'm sorry."Lily said, genuinely sorry for causing his misfortune.   
  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have just said it to you like that though. I had no right to, and-"James started naming reasons. "I didn't even go with you; I went with Kathryn, from Hufflepuff.   
  
"James,"Lily paused; he seemed to keep going.   
  
"...You weren't expecting it, I had just asked you to dance."James went on.   
  
"I love you too."She said, her voice wasn't as confident as usual, yet it didn't lack her confidence completely.   
  
"I should have just danced with Kathryn, now she's spread-"James said freezing, he looked at her. "Did you just say-"   
  
"Yes, James. I did."Lily said regaining confidence with a laugh.   
  
"I can't believe this!" He said, sounding like a little kid at Christmas. "Your so- I love you so much."   
  
"Yeah, I know." Lily said with a laugh as he embraced her in a tight hug. She hugged back smiling. "I love you too."   
  



End file.
